pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Fail!
Chapter 1 The gang were preparing for their journey, and Kandalee and Mimi were preparing for the Contest. Suddenly, Kandalee got a PokéGear call from her dad. "Hey, Kandalee, mind getting down to the airport?" "Sure." Kandalee hung up. "William, mind watching Hunter while I'm gone?" William nodded, Hunter jumped onto William's back. He was able to support him. "Thanks!" Kandalee replied. She then ran off to the airport. After reaching it, she met up with Jason. Meanwhile, William got his Azelf to use Psychic to support Hunter. At the airport, a woman emerged from an airplane with a little girl in a pink dress. Kandalee started waving. "Hey! Over here!" The girl was with a poodle-like Pokémon, as William got out his Pokedex, as Hunter looked at the dex William was holding. "Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. Furfrou were assigned the task of protecting kings who ruled the Kalos region in ancient times." his Pokedex chimed. Kandalee bent down to the girl's height. "Hi!" The girl turned away, stunning and angering Kandalee. "How rude" William muttered to himself. "Exactly," Kandalee replied. The woman spoke. "Wonderful to see you and your.... Kids, Jason. This is Brianna." "Good to see you, too, Carol." William and Hunter both pouted, so did Makie, Negi and Nodoka. "Anyway," Carol said, "mind watching Brianna?" "I....guess......" "As long as she's nice to me," Hunter said. Chapter 2 "There's the Pokémon Contest, Kandalee. Are you planning to participate in this one?" William asked her. "You know the answer to that question," Kandalee replied, smiling. "Showcases are better," Brianna piped up. Kandalee looked annoyed. "If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it." Brianna and Kandalee began to argue with sparks coming from their eyes, then a boy arrived into the scene. "Who are you?" Kandalee asked. "I'm Mikey" the boy said, His bag appeared to have four full pokeballs in it. Brock moved closer to Kandalee, taking her hand. He made the "I'm watching you" sign at Mikey. Mikey sweatdropped. Kandalee laughed nervously. "Trust me, he wouldn't hurt a fly." "Who's your partner, Mikey" William asked him. Mikey grabbed a Pokéball out of his bag and sent out a Sliggoo "She's my partner" he said. Hunter gripped William. "Don't those eat people?" "I don't think so" William said as he got out his Pokedex and pointed to Sliggoo. "Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon and the evolved form of Goomy. Its four horns function as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up many different scents and noises." His Pokedex chimed. Hunter shook his head. "Jacob told me a story once about someone who got eaten by a Sliggoo." Kandalee raised her eyebrows at Jacob. "Is this true?" Mikey's Sliggoo got annoyed by that insult. "It tried eating my foot once, but it wasn't very acidic at the time, so no harm done." Mikey said. Kandalee began chasing Jacob around. "HOW IS SHE NEVER MAD AT YOU?!" Jacob yelled at William. "Check this out, Mikey" William summoned his own Goodra. Jacob finally found refuge. "What are you doing?" Mimi asked. "Shut up and hide me!" Jacob hissed at her. Mikey got out his Pokedex. "First let's resolve this issue on the Sliggoo, Im just gonna go through all the entries on Sliggoo" Mikey said "Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon and the evolved form of Goomy. It uses a highly acidic and sticky liquid that can disolve anything to drive away opponents." the Pokedex said "and there's two more here we haven't heard" Mikey said "Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon and the evolved form of Goomy. Due to it's toothlessness, this Pokémon sprays its highly acidic mucous on it's Prey to melt it, once melted it slurps them up" The Pokedex said "And this last entry basically says it may disolve it's friends without intention" Mikey said. Kandalee bent to Hunter's height. "So it does eat people, but it doesn't mean to," she said. Hunter still decided to keep his distance, just in case. "It also says that Sliggoo's eyes have devolved so it can't see anything" William told him. Kandalee decided to scan Goodra's entry to show Mikey. "Goodra, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Sliggoo. Goodra is very friendly, and one of its hugs can cover its Trainer with a sticky slime." Her Pokedex chimed. "Huh..." Mikey said "OH! I forgot to say my Sliggoo is very bad at keeping it's mucous acidic" Chapter 3 Kandalee was pampering her Sylveon and Drowzee, ready for the contest. She was trying to clean Drowzee's trunk, but he kept moving it around. "Drowzee, stop moving your trunk!" "Drow." (Sorry, but it tickles.) Mikey had some sort of container for testing acidity of things and had his Sliggoo spray its mucus on it. William's Goodra approached Mikey's Sliggoo. "Goo Goo dra goodra dra!" (What's wrong with the mucus, Sliggoo?) "Slig goo Sliggo Slig" (Just testing the acidity of it) Mikey waited a few seconds and got results "The mucus is about as acidic as soda!, it's safe!" he exclaimed. Porygon-Z floated over to Mikey. "Ehh ehh ehh, ehh ehh ehhh ehh?" (Why do you need to check more often?) "Because I don't know how acidic the mucus is," Mikey replied. Category:Episodes focused on a Pokemon Contest Category:Episodes focused on Kandalee Category:Episodes focused on Mimi